


Love letters

by cuneifire (orphan_account)



Series: Author's Favourites [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Hogwarts Era, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Most of them were not sent.(Or; Harry and Draco's time at Hogwarts, via epistolary)





	Love letters

 

1991

 

*

 

_Potter,_

_As your rival, I find it in my best tastes to prove my superiority to you in every way imaginable to man. Hence, the writing of letters._

_As I am superior to you in every way possible- Quidditch, Potions, status, charm- I have to ask you-_

 

.

 

_Potter,_

_You are an absolute tool, you know. Weasley is unworthy of your status. I feel it my duty to inform you of general politics, seeing as you are so gravely uninformed._

~~_There are two types of people -_ ~~

~~_Think of magic like a soup. You put in the wrong ingredient, the whole meal is polluted-_ ~~

~~_I am bloody_ better _than him, why would you refuse me-_ ~~

~~_No one’s ever refused_ me- ~~

 

.

 

_Potter,_

_I think we may have had some misgivings in our first meeting. I just wanted to-_

 

.

 

_Potter,_

_I would simply like to clarify things with you. From now on, making you miserable is my clear, intelligible goal. Now you may ask: Why?_

_Well, because_ you refused me-

 

.

 

_Potter,_

_You're a complete waste of time. Get lost in the Forest and please never come back._

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_Been there, done that. Not that you would know, you rude, stuck up piece of--_

 

.

 

_Malfoy_

_No, you._

_-Harry Potter_

 

*

 

1992

 

*

 

_Malfoy,_

_No wonder you’re such a waste of space. Just like your father-_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_What has Hermione ever even_ done _to you. You just hurt people based on your stupid biases, never thinking about how it might hurt their feelings. No wonder your father had to buy you a place onto the Quidditch team._

_-Potter_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_I GOT ON THAT BLOODY TEAM FAIR AND SQUARE YOU WORTHLESS MIXED BLOOD SON OF A WHORE-_  


_._

 

_Potter,_

_No, I’m afraid it’s you who doesn’t understand. It’s you with the bloody idiotic prejudices and beliefs that Mudbloods could ever adapt to wizarding culture, always trying to push their beliefs onto us, treat us the same as those inferior creatures._

_And I got on that team fair and square. I’ll show you when I crush you in the next game, alright._

_-Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_You’re not worth my time. You bloody cheated in that game and you still lost._

_-Potter_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_How fucking_ dare _you-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_I, not worthy of_ your _time, oh, let me stop, almighty god of all the heavens above, Saviour of the wizarding world, -_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_You’re not a bloody god. Stop acting like one._

_-Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_What the bloody fuck are you on about-_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_Talk to me again when you make sense. Or preferably not at all._

_-Potter_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_Your dormitory is_ weird, _how do you not get nightmares of drowning, what with that lake-_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_I knew you weren’t the Heir. You never really seemed the type to-_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_YOUR STUPID BLOODY FATHER I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE TRYING TO GET RID OF DUMBLEDORE YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING_

_-Potter_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

~~_I am not my father-_ ~~

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Ha._

_-Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_I can’t believe the way your family treated Dobby. How can you do that? The more I learn about you, the more I despise you._

_-Potter_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

~~_I told you, I am not my father_ ~~

~~_I didn’t hurt that bloody house elf, stupid as he may be-_ ~~

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_The feeling is reciprocal._

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_*_

 

1993

 

*

 

_Malfoy,_

_I nearly blew up a relative recently. I never hated her as much as I hated you. I wonder why I never really want to hurt you-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_For fuck’s sake, can you go a year without kicking up some sort of drama?_

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_Apologies. Not sure if you’ve been able to look down and face us mortals, but you might’ve noticed but I haven’t exactly been_ trying _to get convicted murderers on my case._

_-Harry Potter_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_You? A mortal? Ha. You may as well be a God for all the teachers deign you to be-_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_If Buckbeak is harmed I will personally wring your neck._

_-Harry Potter_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Better work on your choking charms then. And you can kiss that half breed oaf of yours goodbye, too._

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_I_ will _wring your neck-_

_You son of a bitch bastard-_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_Watching you get maimed was one of the greatest experiences of my life._

_-Harry Potter_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Well fuck you too-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Are you alri-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_I’ll be rather sad if I lose my rival to someone who’s not myself-_

~~_Does this mean I have to fight the Dark Lord for the honour of killing you-_ ~~

~~_What am I_ saying ~~

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_You cheated in that game. And your friends are all bastards. Mudblood especially._

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_You were the ones cheating, for Merlin’s sake! We won that game fair and goddamn square, you sore loser. Not my fault you’re an awful person who can’t win without your opponent's hand being tied behind their back. Words have no grasp of how much of a disgusting piece of shite you are._

_-Harry Potter_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_You’re one of the biggest hypocrites I have ever had the misfortune to meet-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_How sweet your worthless lies are. It must be nice to always have the high ground. Get to look down your nose at everyone._

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_You? Accusing me of looking down my nose at others? You have_ no _right to talk, you condescending prick._

_And I don’t lie! That’s your job._

_-Harry Potter_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_It’s nice how you’re always in the right, isn’t it? Not like anyone else could ever have a point-_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_Ha! We saved Buckbeak! You didn’t win-_

 

_*_

 

1994

 

*

 

_Potter,_

_As if you couldn’t get any more conceited with your damned fame. It’s not like everyone pays you attention year round regardless, you had to go and be a stupid, attention hacking, suicidal son of an absolute bitch-_

_I cannot believe you. I never had much faith in your character to begin with, but this does seem to go above and beyond._

_Do you know the charms for inscriptions on badges? They’re quite complex, actually-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_You stupid lying son of an absolute-_

_I don’t know why I bother with these letters. Writing them always makes me want to hurt something-_

~~_Is that why you dislike m-_ ~~

~~_I never understood why we-_ ~~

_I should stop. It would be better for me._

~~_Although I don’t think I_ can _something is wrong with me_ ~~

 

_._

  


_Malfoy,_

_You even get that feeling, when a bloke’s staring at you, and you just-_

 

.

 

_Malfoy,_

_Is your heart supposed to beat really fast when you’re competing with someone, and your hands- are they supposed to get really shaky? I know I shouldn’t think that way about boys-_

~~_Or yo-_ ~~

~~_I always thought that was just hate, but I don’t hate Cedri-_ ~~

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_Fuck. You. Your badges are STUPID and PATHETIC and IMMATURE, and no, it’s not like this school doesn’t already hate me, you just_ had _to go out there and make a profit out of it, you stupid, smug, stuck up ferret face. I hope you fall into a very deep hole, break your leg and slowly bleed to death._

_-H_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_You rude, fucking useless piece of GARBAGE, TRASH, BLOOD TRAITOR SCUM- go fuck off and get run over by a train, your eyes look like boogers and your hair is worthy only of a badger as its nest, your Mudblood and blood traitor scum ‘friends’ are a WASTE OF TIME and so are_ you, _you_ lied _about that damned tournament I KNOW IT, STOP FUCKING LYING POTTER, I_ know _yo-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Point one: When one writes letters, it is generally good form to sign off with one’s_ name _. Point two: Mature people do not use capital letters to express their distaste. They get creative with swear words, and make use of the general English literary device known as ‘metaphor’ or ‘simile’. Not sure if you’ve heard of them. Hence my example: your hair looks like a badger that got stuck in a blender. Or: Granger has the teeth of a large beaver going through a middle-aged crisis, and the hair to boot. See? So much better. This is why no one likes you._

_Point three: You should not insult my enterprisingness, Potter. For all your talk of my sitting on my family’s money and reputation, I am much further along in my way to making my own fortune than a worthless cretin such as yourself._

_Point four: Breaking one’s leg in a crevice would not cause one to bleed to death. The cause of death would more likely be dehydration, or starvation._

_Point five: fuck you too. Go fuck off with Weasley and Mudblood. I have better things to do._

_-Draco Abraxas Lucius Black Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_Don't you fucking insult my friends, you wouldn't know genuine friendship if it slapped your cravat off-_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_Your traditions are a hole you can gladly drown in for all I care. At least my hair doesn’t look like a gelled down hockey helmet, and unlike you I actually_ have _friends who care about me for more than just how much money is in my father’s vault. Friends who don’t look like constipated ferrets._

_And are you really plan to make your fortune off of my brand?_

_Point remains that you should die._

_Then, why are you still writing me?_

 

_-H.P_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_What the bloody fuck is ‘hockey’ and why does it require ‘hellmets’-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Your ‘friends’ are statusless pieces of scum, you could’ve done so much bette-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_That’s because you don’t_ have _a father._

_-Draco Abraxas Lucius Black Malfoy_

_P.S. Signing one's initials assumes familiarity. I have no wish to ever be 'familiar’ with you in any way or fashion. It also makes you appear as an arrogant ponce._

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_You bloody son of a goddamn bitc-_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_Drop dead._

_-H.P_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_No, thank you._

_-Draco Abraxas Lucius Black Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_Who are you going to the-_

_I had the weirdest thought about you in really fancy robes-_

_You’re kind of pretty when you aren’t sneering-_

_My dreams are really weird-_

_There was this one where you were holding my han-_

_They're almost as bad as the nightmare-_

 

.

 

_Malfoy,_

_Do you want to-_

_The Yule Ball is coming up-_

_I mean-_

_It's a stupid idea_

_You’re going to kill me_

_I'm never going to send this am I_

_Here goes nothin-_

_Will you-_

_Can you-_

_Maybe-_

_Uh-_

_Would you like to come to the ball with m-_

_What am I_ thinking _you_ hate _me-_

_This is so bloody stupid-_

_You’d spit in my face wouldn’t you-_

 

.

 

_Potter,_

_I must say, I wasn’t expecting you to almost die._

~~_It’s bloody weird to think of how fast my heart was beating when I thought you were-_ ~~

 

*

 

1995

 

*

 

_Malfoy,_

_Everyone keeps_ LYING _to me. Ron, and Hermione, and the entire Order- you don’t know who they are and if you ever find out I’ll kill you myself- and I keep seeing you in the halls and wanting to_ throttle _you, because you’re the only thing I hate that I can_ punch _, do you know how bloody infuriating that is, your smug sneer doesn’t bother me so much anymore, it’s just the knowledge that there’s a war coming, and you and me are going to be on opposite sides, and we’re going to spend our whole lives hating each other and I’ll never be able to tell you that I-_

 

.

 

_Malfoy,_

_Seeing you suck up to Umbridge is somehow even more offensive than seeing you suck up to Snape._

 

_-H.P_

 

.

 

_Potter,_

_Do tell, are you a total bloody fucking_ idiot _? Wait, no don’t answer that. What type of idiot goes out of their way to piss off teachers so thoroughly, why can’t you just sit down and shut the fuck up, do you know how much easier your damned life you be if you just-_

 

.

 

_Potter,_

_As if I give a kneazel’s shit what you think. Sorry not every authority figure loves you anymore, Potter, but I believe it would do you good to stop looking like you’d eaten your dead owl for breakfast every time you see her. Maybe they’d like you more then._

_And on that note, the sneering whenever I happen to be in the vicinity likely doesn’t help your case. Well, the sneering and glaring is to be expected, but toning it down might aid somewhat. Just because I am significantly more charming than you could ever hope to be does not mean you have to take out your inferiority complex by being an absolute pain in the arse._

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_Are you trying to give me_ advice _? Because it sounds like-_

_Well, conceited advice but still-_

_I’m making this up, it’s just in my head, you would never-_

_Fuck you, never in my life will I do something on the principle that_ you _told me to-_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

 

 _Apologies for not being so obviously talented in the art of sucking up as you._ _~~Maybe that’s why the Hat didn’t sort me into Slytherin~~   _ _I’m not a coward, thank you very much. Unlike you, I actually_ stand _for something, and don’t fall over like a house of cards as soon as my obvious bluffs don’t fool anyone anymore._

_And if you really want me to stop glaring at you then maybe you should stop glaring back._

_-H.P_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Well maybe unlike you I actually have some intentions of bloody SURVIVING this whole damned endeavour, because maybe courage never came to me naturally and maybe I place some value on my life as something other than a carte blanche to be thrown away whenever someone I know happens to be stupid enough to get themselves into shit and be too stupid to get out themselves, maybe I want to LIVE, and maybe I want my parents to live, and maybe I don’t_ want _this, Death Eaters dropping by in my house half the time and Mother and Father won’t stop_ arguing, _it’s bloody terrible, I can’t fall asleep because I keep having these nightmares, and they’re of nothing and everything all at once and I keep waking up but I can’t_ move, _and no one can hear me scream-_

_Not everyone can be the hero, Potter. Not everyone gets to save the world. Some of us are just trying to survive. And this is the best way for me to do that. Fucking sue me._

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_I can’t, your eyes are too bloody-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_My bluffs must be fooling someone, they’ve been fooling you for the last four damned years._

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_I have to wonder why you keep writing me these letters if your sole intent is to yell at me. I never took you for the masochistic type._

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_You may be a total fucking pillock, but you’re also the only person in my life who I can be certain isn’t lying to me. You’d be surprised how much I’ve come to value that of the late-_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_I didn’t mean to send that last one. Please ignore it, it was meant for someone else._

_-H.P_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_What the bloody fuck do you mean ‘it was for someone else’? How can you misspell ‘Weasley’ into bloody ‘Malfoy’? Unless you have a friend called ‘Malfroid’ in your circle that I’ve been completely oblivious to. Stop lying to me. Who the hell else would you write a letter like that to? I’ve got you bloody figured out Potter. I know what you’ve been doing. I know because I’ve been doing the exact same thin-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Stop ignoring me in the halls._ ~~_My life is significantly less interesting without you in it-_ ~~

 

.

 

_Malfoy,_

_Please stop trying to catch my eye in the hallways. It’s making me uncomfortable-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_I feel the same way._ ~~_Although I think I may have to lie to you soon, lie to everyone-_ ~~

_-Draco_

 

*

 

1996

 

*

 

_Potter,_

~~_Father is mad as all hell-_ ~~

~~_My mother is-_ ~~

~~_They want me to take-_ ~~

 

.

 

_Malfoy,_

_I hate you so much, you know. Not as much as Voldemort, but that’s admittedly a tough crown to take. But you’ve always been so much more personal, so goddamned up in my_ face _all the time-_

_It’s hard to forget you, you know that? You’re just so-_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_My nose is doing quite well, thank you very much._

_-Harry Potter_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_If it comes between you and my family, I will always choose my family, I cannot let you kno-_

_I never said I wouldn’t lie to you-_

_You have no clue how angry you make me-_

_You have no clue how good it felt to punch something that couldn’t threaten me with death as repayment-_

_I think I like how you look when you fight, when your blood spills on the floor-_

_I like how you look- that look you give when you’re fighting, like no matter how stacked the odds are against you you’ll fight, you’ll fight and you’ll_ win _, do you know I think I almost believe you, at least I want you to, the Mark burns like all fucking hell and I can't make it_ stop, _I can barely write, you know I’m left handed? I don’t think you would. Merlin, I’ve known you since I was eleven and I barely know anything about you. Do you think I should? I want to-_

 _Who am I kidding. You would never want to know more about me. This is all some stupid, sick fantasy I made up because I’m going crazy. I swear, Potter. I fucking swear I am._  


_._

 

_Potter,_

_I don’t regret it._

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_What the hell is up with your handwriting-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_I would kindly appreciate if you stopped staring at me so intently all the time. It’s rather unbecoming of you._ ~~_You know something, don’t you, you_ do- _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ fuck- ~~

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_Stop playing games with me. I know you’re up to something._

_-H.P_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Do stop making up excuses for your obvious incessant desire to snog me silly. I agree that my face is certainly worthy of looking at, but you need not come up with some ridiculous theory in order to disregard your obvious affection towards me._

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_What the he-_

_You’re such a fucking arsehole-_

~~_Although-_ ~~

_Stop avoiding the question-_

_And you look like shite nowadays, think it might have something to do with sneaking around to the Room of Requirement all the time-_

_I know you’re up to something-_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_Stop avoiding the question. Also, I’m in love with Ginny._

_-H.P_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Weasley is obviously below you, you look completely dead in the eyes whenever you’re with her. That’s not how you look when you love someone. Though come to think of it, you generally look dead in the eyes these days. You only look alive when you’re accusing me of murder and being a Death Eater (admittedly amended), which now that I think of it probably means something._

_I think I may have to start stalking you back, actually-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Keep telling yourself that._

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Please note it was the latter letter I intended to send. Disregard the former._

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_'Admittedly amended?’ What are you playing at Malfoy, you're damned playing with fire there-_

_‘Dead in the eyes?’ You look like something chewed you up and spat you out, as if you have any right-_

_What- you’ve been in love? Who is-_

_I'm fucking_ happy _with Ginny, she's trustworthy and lovely and comfortable and- and-_

_It means nothing Malfoy, you've always meant nothing to me-_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_Find something better to do than pry at my personal life. Like you have any right to talk._

_-H.P_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_‘Like you have any right to talk? What exactly are you implying-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_I cannot, your misery permeates my existence to a ridiculous extent._ ~~_It's funny how much you mean to me-_ ~~

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_What was it you scribbled out?_

_-H.P_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Just yet another thing you would not like to hear._

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_That’s a summary of your presence in my life anyways. What. Was. It._

_-H.P_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Stop thinking you intimidate me. It’s pathetic. Find something better to do._

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_You would not_ believe _how many better things I have to do, it completely hurts my brain as to why I still bother with you-_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_I could see that phrase, you know. I just wanted to know why you wrote it. Was it just another failed taunt of yours?_ ~~_Or was there really-_ ~~

 

_-H.P_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

~~_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck god_ damnit- ~~

 

.

 

_Malfoy,_

_If you won’t talk then I will._

_What were you doing in that bathroom?_

_-H.P_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

~~_Without context this sounds like a very different scenario you’re describing_ ~~ _Before you nearly murdered me, you mean?_

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_In the words of someone I know all too well, ‘I don’t regret it.’_ ~~_I’m lying I don’t know you at all I wish I did and I’m lying again but I will never apologize to you_ ~~

_-H.P_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_I hate you I hate you I hate you-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Funny, I thought you were supposed to be better than me._

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_I saw when you held your wand to Dumbledore’s throat and couldn't do it-_

_I don’t think you… want this-_

_You’re a prat, but-_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_I disagree. I think you’re a better person than you pretend to be._

_-Harry_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Why are you lying what the fuck is in it for you-_

 

_*_

 

1997

 

_*_

 

_Potter,_

_This school’s bloody depressing without you in it. What on earth are you and Weasel and Mudblood even_ doing _you’re all going to get murdered-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_For fuck's sake this Mark_ burns _I can barely lift my damned arm I've had to teach myself how to write right-handed-_

 _I haven't the faintest clue what you and your friends are doing out there, Potter. But if it kills the Dark Lord, then dear god_ hurry up _-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_I had to torture a first year yesterday. Do you know what children sound like when they scream? The answer's nothing unexpected. They sound shrill. Shrill and helpless. Usually one of your stupidly brave housemates steps up instead, if I were you I would be worried about female Weasley's hands still working properly after how many times she's been Crucio'ed- but this time there was no one to stop me. No one to step in and make it more bearable, to at least look like they hated me as they stared into my eyes. It's so much easier to curse someone you can at least convince yourself deserves it. I've cast the curse before._ ~~_You remember how I tried to cast it on you? I didn't hate you enough, Potter, I never did_ ~~ _And Umbridge just watched me. She smiled. A first year writhing around in pain while I stared down unperturbed and she was all yellowing teeth._

 _I don't bloody fucking care who it is that ends this, Potter. But if siding with the Dark Lord means going through this every day- then by all means do hurry up._ ~~_I think I miss you, actually-_ ~~

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_Camping is a pain in the arse. As is_ ~~_searching for pieces of Voldemort’s soul, which is somehow worse, actually-_ ~~

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

~~_You know Voldemort’s mother poisoned his father with love potions? She tried make him love her. I wonder if something happened to me, to make me lov-_ ~~

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_You might want to tell your little friends that they’re going to be murdered if they keep defying Snape. I doubt they’d take it well coming from me, Merlin knows the only person our age anyone seems to listen to is you. Much as I despise them, I think I’ve had enough blood and torture and death for several lifetimes-_

 

_*_

 

1998

 

*

 

_Malfoy,_

_Here’s your wand. Thanks._ ~~_For everything_ ~~

_-H.P_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Thank you for testifying at my trial. Your witness statement had been of great aid to me and my mother in returning to our general position of being able to further do good in-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Thank you for testifying at my trial. You are without a doubt the only reason I’m not in Azkaban right now-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Thank you for testifying at my trial. And for the wand, although you earned it._

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_‘I earned it?’ What do you-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_I would appreciate it if you could inform me why you appear to be stalking me this year. I assure you I am not in service of any Dark Lords this time. I learned my lesson on that front._

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Draco,_

_Meet me by the lake tonight._

_-H.P_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_What on earth-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_My_ name-

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Fine. I assume there will be consequences should I not._

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_You fucking idiot-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Am I to take your word-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_I… agree to your proposition. Although I am completely bewildered as to why you would want to induce my friendship, I have long ago resigned myself to Gryffindor stupidity. Whatever you say, I suppose._

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_Well, it’s a step up from ‘stupid scarface’, although the loss of alliteration is unfortunate. For you, at least._

_-H.P_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Is it bad that I can picture your grin as you write that? I worry about how intent you seem on garnering my friendship, although I doubt you're cunning enough to be doing it for any truly malignant purposes, unless you must garner my friendships or face Weasley’s or Granger’s death. Is that the cas-_

_Or maybe you’re more of a Slytherin than I thought, I’d always wondered what it might have been like had you been in my house and not the house of Big Goddamned Heroes-_

_I sound like a moron, don’t I._

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_I wasn’t aware you knew the meaning of ‘alliteration’. My_ ~~_friendship_ ~~ _relationship with you is already showing itself to be beneficial. To think, miracles may be worked yet._

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_Meet me near the Room of Requirement tonight? I need to_ _‘ ~~study’~~ _ _study._

_-H.P_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_‘Study?’ You’re not implying what I think-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_If you insist, I suppose._

_-Draco Malfoy_

 

_._

 

_Malfoy,_

_I’m sorry about last night. I wasn’t really thinking, and_ ~~_do you know how beautiful you look when you’re laughing_ ~~ _I know I should hate you, but I really_ don’t, _and now I know for a fact you hate me. Why wouldn’t you, you’ve hated me from the start, I’ve been so stupid to think anything between us has changed, but-_

_I really thought it might’ve, you know? I thought-_

_Fuck, I guess I really am as dumb as you think._

_~~Kissing you was still~~ _ _Again, I’m sorry. But I had to take a chance, you know- Gryffindor stupidity and all._

 ~~_Please don’t_ ~~ _I hope you still want to be friends._

_-H.P_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_That was much too good to be real-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_After much ado, I have decided-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_You think I hate you-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_Like hell-_

 

_._

 

_Potter,_

_I doubt it will do much for you, but I do not hate you. Well, most of the time. I have to admit there have been many points in my life where I_ did _hate you, and while I am far from over that, it is to my understanding that you do have the occasional good quality. More than a few, really, though if you expect me to talk of them than you'll be disappointed, I believe your ego is large enough as is._

 _I like how you believe in people. I like how you still walk around smiling, even after all we’ve been through. I like the look in your eyes when we face off for the Snitch, how determined you are. ~~I worry that you’ve spent so much time being told what to do by others that you won’t be able to think for yourself.~~ _ ~~_Please don’t fall into that trap, one of your greatest characteristics is how you see outside of what others tell you-_ ~~ ~~_I think maybe I could help you, I’ve always failed at doing what other people want me to, and I think now I’m starting to realise that’s not a bad thing. It never was-_ ~~

~~_I don’t believe in love. But Pansy rifled through these and told me I’d been writing love letters all along. Who would’ve guessed._ ~~

_I am undoubtedly not in your standards when it comes to trustworthiness of my word, so I enclose to you most of the letters I have attempted to write to you over these past seven years. (Some of them were Incidio’ed many years prior, hence the ash dusting on a few of them.)_ ~~_I'm showing you these as a sign of trust, I_ know _they're embarrassing, please don't hurt me_ ~~ _Perhaps they will prove something._

_-Draco Malfoy_

(Enclosed: All still surviving draft letters addressed to Harry Potter, written by Draco Malfoy)

 

_._

 

_Draco,_

~~_I can't_ ~~

~~_You_ ~~

~~_All this_ time ~~

_Well,_ I _do_ _believe in love, and I think I could learn to trust you-_

 

.

 

_Malfoy,_

_I don't think you're lying._

_And I don’t have your way with words. But I'm not lying, either._

_-Harry_

(Enclosed: Every letter drafted by Harry Potter to Draco Malfoy)

 

.

 

_Potte-_

 

_._

 

_Harry,_

_I-_

 

_._

 

_Harry,_

_Thank you._

_Always?_

_-Draco_

 

_._

 

_Draco,_

_Thank_ you.

_And yes._

_You don't need to tell me. I already know._

_-Harry_

 

_._

 

_Harry,_

~~_I am not a bloody coward, I refuse to hide anymore_ ~~

~~_Fine. If you can say it, so can I-_ ~~

 

_._

_Harry,_

_I love you, too._

_-Draco_

 


End file.
